1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a keyboard tray having a mouse support that can slide out either side of the tray to an open position. When in an open position, that part of the mouse support that is located outside of the tray can slide forward relative to the tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to have a mouse support that is slidably mounted in a curved passage of a keyboard tray. The mouse support can slide out of either end of the curved passage to a position where the end of the mouse support is located in front of an imaginary vertical plane extending through a front edge of the tray. The plane is perpendicular to an imaginary centre line of the tray extending through the front edge. Since the passage is curved, the mouse support must also have a curved shape to slidably fit within the passage. A lower portion of the passage is usually made from metal and it is significantly more expensive to provide a curved passage than it is to provide a straight or rectangular passage. Further, it is generally easier to slide a mouse support out either side of a rectangular passage than it is to slide a curved mouse support out of a curved passage. With previous designs, the mouse support can sometimes slide back into the passage when a mouse is being moved on the mouse support due to the movement of the mouse. For the comfort of a user, it is sometimes desirable to provide a mouse support that will extend beyond a front of the keyboard tray when the mouse support is fully extended. With previous mouse supports that are located in a curved passage, the mouse support cannot be adjusted while the mouse support remains in the fully extended position.